In a blockchain-type ledger that stores data based on a blockchain data structure (e.g., in a form of a blockchain), data blocks grow rapidly, and data is always stored in a certain node device in a centralized manner. On one hand, such practice imposes a high requirement on a storage capability of the node device. On the other hand, when a quantity of stored data blocks is excessive, it takes a long time to perform an operation (verification or query) on the data blocks.
Based on this, there is a need for a storage solution that is more convenient for a blockchain-type ledger.